Lovely Discomfort
by Firelordawesome
Summary: Drakken wakes up to an unfamiliar touch and is unsure of what his next move should be.


Her lips kissed his forehead in such a gentle manner that it was hard to believe the lips belonged to Shego. The kiss was short, but sweet. So unlike the Shego he knew, yet so much like the Shego he was beginning to know. Her lips moved down his face and to his neck, her tongue circling the flesh on his neck. He was curious to know if she had in fact stayed the night—and that kiss proved that she had—but he was too scared to open his eyes and find out for himself. He laid there, stiff as a board, contemplating on whether he should open his eyes and face her. He really had to pee, only that would mean getting up and exposing his neither regions to her. The kissing ceased but he could feel her hands playfully stroking his chest. They were both completely naked under the sheets, yet Shego seemed much more comfortable in her own skin than Drakken did.

Drakken played back the events of last night in his head; the drinks, the dancing, the kissing, the licking… Why was she still here, he wondered. Last night was just awful, on his part. He moved too quickly, he wasn't sure where to put his hands, and his rhythm seemed off with hers. It didn't even last as long as he wanted it to, and he knew she was just as disappointed about that as he was. She gave herself to him and he acted like a coward! It was like with that hooker in Vegas all over again. Oh, he promised himself he would never mention that moment again. His cousin Ed and a group of his motorcycle buddies pitched in to buy Drakken a hooker so the college dropout could lose his virginity once and for all. The night ended with Drakken, stripped down to his birthday suit, crying like a little bitch on the woman's wooden leg. She was nice about the whole situation, though, and gave him a few things to say to the boys to make it seem like he had a good time.

He wanted to open his eyes, open his mouth, and tell her he could do better, but he was too much of a coward to do anything. _Why are you such a coward?! Talk to her! It's only Shego!_ Her bare leg brushed against his and he stiffened. _Naked Shego._

He had to do something… He's been fake sleeping for the past hour. Slowly, his eyes opened and he forced himself to look at her. She looked beautiful; he must look like a mess. She wore an awkward smile on her face and her hand continued to caress his chest. His bare chest.

"Morning," she said. Her voice was weak and he could sense the uncertainty behind it.

"You're still here." The words spit out before he could even think of what to say. Her expression changed to annoyance and she removed her hand from his chest. "I mean… I didn't think you'd want to stay. It's okay that you did," he added quickly.

"Yeah, well, you're bed is really comfortable," Shego replied. He noticed the slight blush appearing on her cheeks, but she turned away to hide it. "I only have that claustrophobic twin sized bed and you're over here with this king bed… I actually wanted to get some sleep tonight."

"Oh... We can get you a new bed." He said awkwardly. His eyes wondered down the sheets where her naked body lay under, avoiding her gaze. "One that'll be big enough for two. I mean… big enough to spread out… so you can be more comfortable." Now he was the one blushing as red as a tomato.

It grew silent as both of them shuffled under the sheets, searching for a comfortable position to deal with this uncomfortable situation. Last night they were closer than they'd ever been, now they seem to be miles apart. It was funny, he thought, her lips were all over him a minute ago, but now that he's awake, they're nowhere to be seen.

Shego let out an uneasy cough to get his attention. He turned. Her unkempt hair and the bags under her eyes made her look more radiant than Drakken has ever imagined her being. Clearly, Shego is a beautiful woman, but the state she's in right now meant more to him than any beauty products he's ever seen her in. The uncomfortable expression she has on her face tells him it'll probably be the last time he sees her like this, and also that he's been staring too long.

"What…" Drakken asked quietly with a mixture of curiosity and fear and anxiousness all rumpled up into one emotion.

"Should I leave," she said in a weak voice. Her hands folded around the sheets covering her breast and she sat awkwardly hunched over, as if she were regretting what she had shown him.

 _She wants to leave me._ He gulped and pulled the covers to hide his blue chest. "Do you want to leave?"

"Well, I don't know… maybe," she said, her anger rising. "It's just you're not being a very good host, that's all. It's like I'm your whore… or something."

How could she be so irritable? Brushing this aside like it's some sort of one night stand? How dare her! "Wha—no! How could you say that? If anything, I'm the whore here! You probably just used me for your _womanly needs_!"

In truth, though he'd never tell her, Drakken's grateful that she's insulting him rather than mocking him right now. If Shego made a joke about his sexual performance—or his _size_ —his skin would rip apart and he would disappear into inexistence. He was aware that he was no master in the art of sex, but he didn't need her rubbing his lack of sexual experience in his face.

" _Womanly needs_? WOMANLY NEEDS?!" She jumped up off the bed, taking the covers with her, and leaving a naked and exposed Dr. Drakken. She stood high above the blue man, her face full of furry. He could see behind her eyes of terror a little hint of hurt. "I do not need you to fill my womanly needs. I… I did this as a favor! Believe me," she let out a mocking laugh, "you could _never_ —"

She stopped suddenly and looked at him. He must look like a fool, lying on the bed with his manhood exposed. His body ached, though he had no reason to feel any physical pain; she hadn't hurt him yet. Words seemed to fail the blue man, though he wouldn't know what to say if he had the words to say them.

He knew what she wanted to say, so why didn't she say it? Just pull the trigger, he thought, and leave him here to die. His body felt heavy, he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to cover himself, yank the sheets off of Shego, expose her body to the world like she had done to him, but he was motionless.

She frowned and let out a long sigh. "Look… I…" Her words failed her just as his did for him. She took a moment to look at the doctor—she took a moment to enjoy the little things she had forgotten to notice last night, like the hairs growing around his bellybutton and the little black mole above his left thigh—before moving to gather her clothes scattered around the bedroom.

He felt the urge to grab her and push her on his big, red bed to show her he can do better, he can be better, but he's only a coward. This is Shego, for god's sake! A goddess. A warrior. He's nothing but the joker sitting on the sidelines. And yet, she chose to sit at the sidelines with him. But why? "Er—Shego, if you want to stay… you can."

She side-eyed him right as she was picking her panties from the floor. He kept his eyes on her, trying hard to avoid the black silk thong in her grasp. Her eyebrows narrowed and she looked as if she were ready to murder him. He tried to wear his best smile of encouragement, but it was overshadowed with fear.

 _I'm clearly doing something wrong_ , he determined as Shego continued to glare at his naked form. "What I mean to say is… What I want to say… is… Give me my blanket back! I'm freezing over here!" he said, eyeing the green woman and sighing in relief when her expression changed from angry to surprise. "And if you want to join me… uh—under the covers… I wouldn't not say no…"

She dropped the panties on the ground and made her way back to her side of the bed. Quietly she made her way back onto the bed and covered Drakken with the blanket. He let out a muffled thanks as she scooted to his side. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Shego moved closer toward him and placed her head between his arm and chest. He stiffened as she snuggled closer to him.

"Double negative," she said simply. He wondered if she was going to fall asleep on his chest. He still had to pee, he just remembered.

"What," he managed to squeak out.

"You used a double negative," Shego replied. "'wouldn't not say no' means you would say no, doc."

"What? You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
